legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash
The Flash is a hero from the ''DC ''universe and a member of the Justice League. In the B Team storyline he is part of the Multi-Unversal Resistance. Out of all the Justice League main 7, he is the only one apart from Batman still alive as the Joker got to everyone. LOTM Next Gen: Island Tour Flash joins in this slow future adventure to fight the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. The Flash pops up and meets with the team ready to help Flash arrives with the crew and then joins Dr.Strange in his investigation despite Blythe's protests regarding loss her friends and that Flash is still human. Flash and Strange do find a clue alongside Big Barda and Mister Miracle who notice a trap due to slow time which Cronus had a hand in. Flash decides to get the others while Cronus decides to try an attempt at robbing Flash of his speed power. Flash meets back with Batman and helps get Big Barda up due to Nihilus' beat-down and GBF Jr shows up. Flash makes criticism of them not being as threatening as the other two they're dealing with and pays with Elsa. Flash helps the team get the 2nd pieces of the treasure and helps deals with Myers, Dark Helmet and Zangya. James notices that Zoe has got missing and that Kudamon went after her as Terry explains in where they find out that in Act 2 Erica attacked and turned her into a were dog. Flash tells the group this and he decides to run to find who it is, but all of a sudden he gains a lot of weight and gets tired which shocks him and the others. Flash and company go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train. Flash lost his weight thanks to his friends jumping on him and he uses his speed to find the Bodyguard Unit.Flash heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. He helps Sisko and Windu in their mission and finds Hook and Jareth who he unties.Flash joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Flash and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Friends: Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Speedsters Category:Pure Good Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Partner Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Absorbers Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Patrick Harris Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Batman's Army Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Edgerly Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grant Gustin Category:Ninth in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jack Angel Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa Category:Justice League Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neal McDonough Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Friedle Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Josh Keaton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alan Tudyk Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charlie Schlatter